


Hold the Rainbow Sprinkles

by wolfgirl232



Series: New York City Heat [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, M/M, Oral Sex, Vanilla, they frick frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl232/pseuds/wolfgirl232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...because it’s just plain vanilla. John and Dave try out the normal-sex thing. Which doesn’t make it any less hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the Rainbow Sprinkles

You are dying.

You wonder if maybe if you smashed your face into your textbook you could osmosis the information straight into your brain. It’s one in the morning, and you have been going at this since you got home, what with your exam tomorrow. It’s not like the test is 60% of your grade. Or that you can’t get any of the dates straight in your head, no nothing like that.

The door to Dave’s room creaks open softly, and you look up to see that beautiful, pale, lanky body of yours leaning on the doorframe, silhouetted by the light from his computer. His pajama pants hang loosely from low on his hips, and there goes your focus.

“Study break?”

You decide to test your hypothesis, and faceplant into the waiting pages. “Pleeeeeease,” you croak miserably.

Unfortunately, you cannot feel any information entering your brain, so you throw the book to the other side of the couch and open your arms for Dave, who settles into your lap, one bent knee on either side of your hips. You pull him to you, wrapping your arms around his back and burying your face in his neck as he does the same. Why can’t you just have a test on Dave? God knows he’s the more interesting study.

“John?” Dave’s voice is soft, and you can hear its hesitation. You pull back from him, and he lets you take the shades from his face, the red burning up at you from beneath long, blonde lashes.

“Do you think…” He worries his lip with his bottom teeth before he continues, and you pull downward on his chin with your thumb slightly, stopping him.

“What sweetheart?”

“Do you think maybe we could try like…” He switches tactics, from animu to coolkid, attempting to bury the awkwardness under his demeanor. You watch his glance flick momentarily over to his shades, knowing how he craves the emotional anonymity of the dark lenses. “...boring-ass vanilla sex? Like all sweaty and passionate and shit like that?”

A smile breaks over your face, and you cup his cheek with your hand. “Of course we can. You are Dave to me first, not my plaything.” You feel his cheek warm under your hand, and he thunks his head down onto your shoulder to hide from you.

He stays there a moment, your hand smoothing over the skin of his back. You let him rest a while while your mind begins to race with imagery. Brief flashes of him, legs splayed and mouth open...how his lips look stretched around your dick… You almost moan aloud as the scenes float through your head, and you feel Dave shift in your lap as your blood begins to concentrate. He sits up and raises one eyebrow at you, smirking. “Well hello there.”

You pull his lips down to yours, and pry them apart with your tongue, his moan of surprise muffled against your palate. He licks upward against the roof of your mouth, and that has you remembering all the other brilliant things that tongue is capable of, and yep, you’re starting to get a little lightheaded with the lack of circulation to your brain.

Meanwhile Dave’s cock has begun to lengthen against yours, and you grind up into him, both of you moaning into each other’s mouths when the friction has your fingers shaking. You need to get this boy lateral right this minute.

“Bed,” you murmur between your lips crashing against each other, just before he begins to pull on your bottom lip with his teeth and you know if you don’t move now you never will.

Not breaking contact with his lips, the both of you stagger up from the couch and in the general direction of Dave’s bedroom. It’s closer.

You haven’t even made it to the door when Dave starts pulling at the hem of your shirt, sliding his hands against your body and oh god no, clothes are very bad. You help him frantically peel off your shirt and his hands go immediately to your belt as you squeeze his ass—the ass that most definitely belongs to you. His fingers fumble with the button of your jeans and he swears against your lips which is so hot, and you tell him so, gasping for air between the onslaughts of his mouth. “Oh god...Dave...mmn…” Your hands slip into his waistband to take firm hold of his ass with one hand while you slide his pants to the floor with the other, feeling his dick spring free against your crotch. Dave gasps, forehead against yours, finally getting the hang of your fly. With your help, your pants join his on the floor, and you fall backwards a few steps, until he is pressed to the wall of the hallway and you to him, the warm length of your bodies flush against each other.

He ducks his head to suck at your neck, and you let your head fall backwards, rutting against his hip. You can’t stop yourself. You are going to die if you don’t get inside of him.

Which brings up a good point.

“Uh, Dave?”

“Mmm?” He hums against your skin, moving to trail a line of kisses upwards, biting gently just under your jaw.

“You don’t want to top, do you?”

He pulls back to look at you, hair dishevelled and lips swollen, and gorgeous. “Oh hell no,” he deadpans. “If you don’t get your dick in my ass immediately there will be a body count.”

You smile and he smiles and it’s not fair of him to be so beautiful. You launch yourself at him again, your hands tangling into his hair while he gathers both your cocks together and strokes and you _keen_ , oh shit fuck oh god. You push against him, like if you try hard enough you could meld your bodies together. Dave pushes back and then you are on your back against the wall and how did—

Dave smiles against your lips. “Not fair,” you gasp, “Strider tricks don’t count.”

“Flashstepping is not a trick, it’s a _skill_.” He retorts, rolling his hips into you and your head falls back against the wall as he grinds against you. “If you can use your sex-god powers I can use mine.”

Your laugh turns to a sharp intake of air as he slides down your chest and stomach, sliding you into his mouth in one fluid motion. You almost collapse, but he places a hand on each of your thighs to steady you as he begins bobbing his head up and down, sliding you in and out of his throat with practiced ease. Your hands fist in his hair, and you pant out his name over and over, interspersed with swears and praise and moaning. “Oh shit, yes...fuck, Dave...oh god you are so good. So good at sucking my dick. Oh...Dave…Dave, please...don’t stop…” You can feel him smiling around you, and nope, you are going to come right now if this doesn’t stop and you intend on giving Dave what he wants.

You pull him off of you and drop down to your knees, leaning forward until Dave is forced to lay down beneath you, your mouth magnetized to his.

You know Dave so well. You know he would never have come to seduce you unprepared. With one hand, you reach out for his pajama pants and drag them over to you, rummaging in the pockets until you find the lube and slather it over your fingers.

You push one fingertip against his entrance and his mouth falls open under yours, head tipping backwards slightly. “Ohhh...John please…I want you to fuck me hard John, oh god please…” You push into him, slowly working in your first and second knuckle while he continues to monologue. As soon as you get your second finger in, you twist your wrist and stroke in _just_ that spot there—

Dave’s back arches up off the floor and he cries out. You didn’t think you could get any harder, but nope. Wrong again. You scissor your fingers and Dave moans. “Please...I need more please, fuck me, John please.”

You slide a third finger inside him and your tongue into his mouth. “Don’t worry,” you murmur, “I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for days.” He cries out again, pre-come slicked cock pulsing against your stomach.

“Wait, come here.” You pull your fingers out of him, leaving him empty. You rise unsteadily to your feet, and manage to get the swaying Dave against the opposite wall of the hallway, pushing one of your legs between his before hooking his right calf up against your waist.

You slide home in one stroke, Dave calling out your name. He is so tight and hot and perfect, and your eyes rove over his face, his red, red eyes scorching into yours and you are completely overcome, you cannot stop your hips from shuttering forward, thrusting in deeper before pulling out again, your strokes not quite fast but certainly strong, and Dave’s nails are raking up your back as he begs you for more. “ _Yes_ , please god, please harder—I want you to fuck me so hard—”

He cuts short when you jacknife back into him, taking hold of his dripping cock with your other hand. “Oh fuck yeah,” you pant into his mouth as his back continues to arch ever farther off the wall. Your vision begins to fade white at the edges and he is clenching around you, and you want to pound into him until you forget there was ever anything else.

His eyes lock with yours as you continue to fuck him, lips hovering over each other, recycling the same breath over and over. Everything Dave is to you is right here, laid bare for you, and you have never wanted something more in your entire life. This slight boy is everything to you, your reason for living. You wonder briefly why people spend so much time figuring out the meaning of life. It seems blatantly clear to you.

It’s almost as if he can hear you, the crimson reflecting your own sentiments back at you, Dave’s mouth open in a silent scream for release.

Your hips slam forth a final time into him before you are coming so hard you think the world must be ending. From somewhere distant, you feel the warmth of Dave exploding in your grasp, striping your chest with white.

When you come back, his head is on your shoulder and yours is against the wall, your numb fingers clinging to his ribs. He wearily nuzzles his nose into your neck.

You end up taking a nap on the floor of the hallway, because fuck if you are moving anywhere. You are not sure your legs could carry you. Dave settles with his head on your arm while you spoon him, and you watch the beads of sweat on the back of his neck evaporate.

“We should do this more often,” you murmur, and he hums happily in reply.

 

You wake a few hours later, and diligently slog back the couch, hauling your textbook into your lap. Once your eyes fixate on the page, you are suddenly soaking up the information like a Sham Wow, and you go to sleep an hour later feeling damn good about the test.

 

The following Tuesday, you are busting down the door to your apartment, waving the test marked “98%” in Dave’s face. He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at you. “Yeah, I hear I’m pretty good at making genius happen.”

 

You once again do not make it past the hallway.


End file.
